What's Seen in one's eye, Is Different in Anothers
by WyvernMyth
Summary: Marinette finds Chloe and Adrien in a compromising situation, causing her to run. A dark butterfly follows her, will Chat Noir be able to save her? Will she be able to survive her own puns?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette

I tapped my foot impatiently, casting my gaze around the school. "Where is she?" I asked myself quietly, a hint of concern im my voice. "Marinette." A tiny voice called to me from the bag resting at my hip. I looked down at the small red Kawami that poked its head out of my purse. "You have a message." She squeaked happily, raising my phone out of the purse. I smiled sweetly at her, "Thanks Tiki." I said, grabbing the phone she had held out for me. Pressing a button on the side and swiping my pattern showed my message. 'Hey girl, Sorry, but i'm going to be late for class. Go on without me!' Alya's message read.

I sighed, doing as she said. I walked up the stairs to the entrance to the school. Students could be seen hanging out in the courtyard, conversing amongst themselves. As I was about climb the stairs onto the second floor, I heard an irritating squeal. "Adrikiiins~!" It had come from behind a partially closed door and peeked my interest. With a suspicious look, I crept over to the door, pressing my back against it. With a deep breath I leaned to the right, peering around the corner. My eyes widened at the scene that unfolded in front of me. With a shocked gasp, my phone fell of my hand, clattering loudly on the floor. Not waiting for the reaction of those I had spied on, I turned and ran.

The clatter had not only rung through that room, but through the courtyard. Many turned to look at me, confused at the loud sound. My classmates called out to me in concern, but I ignored them. I descended the stairs outside the school only to be met face to face with Alya. She caught me, her brown eyes wide in concern. My ears rang as tears filled my bluebell eyes. Her mouth moved, but I heard nothing. Sabrina appeared next to her, concern apparent on her face as well. I clung tightly to Alya's shirt, burying my face into the fabric as I shook. "A-Adrien…" I whimpered out as my knees buckled and I fell to them. "Adrien Agreste!" I could hear Alya's angry howl over the pounding in my ears.

She moved out of my way, going to lecture the boy who had broken my heart, I presumed. I pushed myself to stand before taking off once more. Sabrina and others that had gathered around called out to me, but gave no chase. Part of me had secretly wished they had followed, that they cared enough to calm me. A small part of me cracked at that thought. It felt as if I were looking at myself through a broken mirror. The rest of the day was a blur of tears and anguish. Somehow I found myself in a dark alleyway with no recollection of how I got there. My eyes burned and my face stained with tears.

The concrete I sat on was cold and the wind chilled me to the bone. It didn't help that it was almost dark. The sky was dark with little patches of orange and pink in the setting sun's wake. I don't know how long I sat there. Long enough that the stars began to shine in the Midnight sky. The soft flutter of dark purple wings floated slowly toward me, settling itself in my black earrings. "Hello Missfortune, I am Hawkmoth. In return for getting me ladybug and chat noir's miraculous', I will let you bring misfortune to those who have hurt you." A deep dark voice bellowed. I shook my head, trying to refuse the villain's offer. "Do not fight it, child. You will have your sweet revenge soon enough." I could sense the annoyance in his voice.

I wanted to scream, to reject his offer, but by the minute, it became more and more tempting. Finally getting back at all those who had hurt me. Showing Adrien what it had felt like to chase after something you could never quite catch. Show the others how it felt to always doubt yourself, to always have insecurities that could not be mended. Yes…. that sounded pleasant. But a small voice screamed at me, a part of my golden heart reaching out to me. I pushed it down. Maybe it should let itself rest while I do the dirty work. "Yes Hawkmoth, that sounds delightful." I tell him, an oddly satisfied grin stretched upon my face. Black malice spread across my body, replacing my clothing with a skin tight suit that resembled Ladybug's.

The red had been replaced by a dark ominous purple with black polka dots. The yoyo that rested at my hip followed the color scheme and had a purple ghoulish string. I reached up and pulled the ribbons out of my pigtails, letting them fall loosely the my neck. The hair felt stiff and uncomfortable, after it had been stuck in that place for quite a while. I shook it off, taking the yoyo in hand and swinging off to find my first victim. It was late and school had ended a long time ago. If I was lucky, the only person I'd find out was Chat Noir patrolling. Yes, he would make a perfect target. Letting out all of my frustration and annoyance out on him and getting his Miraculous hit two birds with one stone. Although, afterwards I'd at least want to give the person who started it all a little visit.

It fortunately didn't take long to find the little kitty. He had been perched on the Eiffel tower, where he went often to brood. I landed softly behind him, sure to make a little noise so he'd hear me. "M'lady?" He asked, turning around cautiously. "Hey kitty kitty." I said with a smirk, playing it off as if it were normal. Although his reaction did puzzle me. Where were the puns, and why did he seem so suspicious? His vibrant green eyes looked me over. He backed away slightly, "You're not My Lady." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. "You've always been a smart cat, Chat. Now give me your Miraculous and there will be no need for a cat fight." I said, a little annoyed at myself for using a cat pun. "W-What happened to you?" He asked, seemingly worriedly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, so let's skip the Chat." I mentally face palmed and I could tell Hawkmoth did as well. "Get on with it." Hawkmoth said, annoyed. "Shut it old man, i'll get you your jewels." I snapped, shutting him up before turning back to Chat. "Give me your ring or else the consequences will be most unfortunate." He shook his head. "Never! I know you're in there Ladybug, keep fighting!" He said, lunging at me.

 **Dun dun duuuun! What happens next? Who knows? Not even I, and I'm the damned writer! Sorry for the cliffy, but I'm tired. I wrote this at 1 in the morning and i couldn't sleep. So its about time for me to head out. Peace out guys, and stay tuned for the next episode!**


	2. Chapter 2

He skids to a stop as I place my finger upon his lips and he blinks at me in confusion. "Hold it kitty, I have more important things to do." His eyebrows creased in confusion. "You're not gonna take my miraculous?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused. I shook my head, "No, Hawkmoth's little games do not amuse me. As soon as I take your Miraculous, he will dispel my powers. I am not stupid." He blinked, the cogs turning in his head. "M'lady is never stupid!" He proclaimed, my smirk turning into a frown. "That's not what Adrien thinks." I hissed quietly. His ears twitched. "Adrien? Adrien Agreste?" He questioned, some form of recognition in his voice.

"Yes… and that bitch, Chloe! How dare they humiliate me!?" I growled, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. Hawkmoth stayed worryingly silent. "Come on, let's Chat about it M'lady." He said, beckoning me over to sit with him. I hesitated before joining him. "What did they do?" He asked, looking a little more worried than he should. "Chloe.. she… she kissed Adrien!" I growled, wanting badly just to tear her apart. "I… I never had a chance…" My voice faded to a soft whisper. "Sounds more like you should be angry at Chloe, not Adrien." Chat suggested.

"No, he just can't see how wrong he is. Chloe is a monster! If it were anyone else, i wouldn't blame him. Everyone is a better choice than me." I explained. He paused, thinking about his words. "Maybe what you saw wasn't right?" He suggested knowingly. "How could you know? Im practically sure you weren't there." I huffed, hoping he was right. "You never know Princess." I shook the nickname off. He could know. "Ladybug, no, Missfortune, I have had enough of your talk. Grab his Miraculous!" Hawkmoth snarled, making my hand dart out to grab Chat's ring. I grabbed my arm, struggling against his control. "No! I will not!" I growled defiantly.

Chat stood, yelling a name I hadn't expected. "Marinette!" His eyes flashed with concern, distracting me. I lunged for him, under Hawkmoth's control. He used his cat reflexes to escape, but I caught him close. My yo-yo wrapped around him and a pillar of steel, binding him to it. I tore the ring off his finger, a green light enveloping him. Standing there was Adrien. My jaw fell as he looked down at his feet shamefully. In my shock, a small black cat swiped the silver ring out of my hand, the same one Adrien wore. "I'll take that!" It said before flying off with it.

I was back in control of my body once more and slowly released him. "I'm sorry Mari… It was an accident." He said, bringing me into a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, my mind still processing the revaluation. The flirty boy in a catsuit was the kind, compassionate, hot boy at school. "Adrien…?" I finally asked, pulling away to look at him. His face was full of regret and worry. "I would never date Chloe. At times I can barely stand her." He reassured me. He reached for my earrings, "I promise things will be ok if you go back to being Marrinette." He said, giving me a heart melting smile.

"Don't listen to him! Get the Miraculous back!" Hawkmoth ordered, but I pushed his voice away. I nodded, letting him take my earrings and smash them. The akuma fluttered away, trying to escape back to Hawkmoth. The small cat from earlier returned, handing Adrien his Miraculous. He slid the ring on, winking at me before he said the magic words. "Plagg, Claws out!" And in his place stood Chat Noir. "Cataclysm!" He said, a black aura surrounding his clawed hand. He clawed the akuma causing it to turn to dust midair. He clutched his hand, growling in pain. The Malice left my body as did the memories.

"Huh? Chat?" I wondered aloud, gazing around me. "How…" I began before Chat interrupted my thoughts. "Don't worry Princess, Chat Noir saved you!" He said, clutching his hand. Noticing this I reached forward, grabbing it. He grunted in pain, pulling away. "What happened?" I asked, my eyebrows creased in worry. "It's nothing. M'lady was… busy with her own problems so I had to take care of the akuma." He explained, his ring beeping. "Anyways, it's about time you get home. Your friends and family are worried." He said, holding out a hand to help me. I took it, letting him pull me closely with his staff in hand.

"Ready Purrincess?" He asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, nodding. His staff extended, sending us flying through the air toward my house. We landed on my terrace above my room. I opened the trap door and hopped down onto my bed. Heads shot toward me and Chat. Bellow my loft bed was Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Nino. Most of them were in tears, the others incredibly sad. "Mari!" Alya yelled breaking the silence. "Where have you been girl!?" She asked, climbing the stairs to my bed, the girls following behind her. They tackled me in a hug, whispering quiet 'thank gods' to themselves. "Actually… Chat is more qualified to explain." I said, turning everyone's attention to him.

He was put on the spot and nervously started the story. "So Mari got akumatized, and saw your civilian form!?" Alya summed it up. Everyone's eyes turned to me. "What? I don't remember." I said, getting disappointed looks. "Besides if my Purrrinces knew, she wouldn't tell you. I trust that she wouldn't out me." Chat said, winking at me. His ring beeped, another paw pad disappearing. "Now I'd better get going before the cats out of the bag." He said, gaining groans and giggles. He leaned close to me, pressing a quick kiss to my hair, whispering something I swear I misheard. "Goodnight M'lady." And with that he was off, leaving me with Alya begging to know what had just happened. I myself wasn't quite sure, had he figured me out?

"Hey guys, did you find Mari yet?" I looked down at the trapdoor to my room, expecting to see Chat, but instead Adrien. His eyes landed on me, flashing a very familiar grin. Where had I seen that?

 **Ok, thats it for Chapter 2! I don't know, but I always seem to write this story at Midnight. I guess I get my crazy ideas at night. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. The reason this came out so quick is because I actually wrote the first chapter a few weeks ago. I only just now posted it on here.**


End file.
